1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a heating unit for a fixing device, and a fixing device and an image forming apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a surface heating type heating unit for a fixing device, and a fixing device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile, a photocopier, and a multi-function printer, forms a predetermined image on a print media by using an electrophotographic method. Generally, a charging process, an exposing process, a developing process, a transferring process, and a fixing process are performed by the image forming apparatus to form an image. A fixing device used during the fixing process generally applies heat and pressure to a print medium so as to fix un-fixed toner on the print medium.
The fixing device may include a heating unit and a pressurizing unit. A fixing nip contacting the heating unit and the pressurizing unit is formed between the heating unit and the pressurizing unit. When the print medium passes through the fixing nip, heat and pressure are transmitted to the print medium, and thus the un-fixed toner may be fixed. The heating unit includes a heating element so as to transmit the heat to the print medium. A halogen lamp is generally used as the heating element. Since heat generated by the halogen lamp is transmitted to an external surface of the heating unit contacting the print medium through various parts of the heating unit, power consumption and a first paper out time (FPOT) are increased.
Accordingly, a surface heating type fixing device using a planar heating element has been suggested. Here, the planar heating element is disposed directly below the external surface of the heating unit. Since heat generated by the planar heating element is directly transmitted to the print medium, power consumption and FPOT may be decreased.